The Big Move!
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Kim, Ron, Jake, and Halie are all moving to Amity Park.
1. Kim Possible

Kim and Ron were sitting at Bueno Nacho when Wade called on Kims new Kimunicator.

"What's the sich Wade?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, but your parents want me to pach them in to you," Wade explained.

"Ok then, go ahead and pach them in," Kim said.

Wade typed something on his key board and then Kim and Ron's parents appeared on the screan.

"Mon, Dad, what are you guys doing with Mr. and Ms. Dr. Possible?" Ron asked.

"Because, son. We have the same news they do," Mr. Stoppable said.

"What news?" Kim asked.

"The news that we are moving," said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kim and Ron yelled at the same time.


	2. American Dragon: Jake Long

Jake and Hallie were sitting on the couch with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Why exactly do we have to move?" Jake's mom asked her husband.

"Because, the company things I can do some major business in Amity Park," he explained.

"This is so not cool, dad," Jake complained.

"Oh, don't worry, Jakers. I'm sure you'll make some new friends at Casper High," Mr. Long said.

"Who would name a school Casper High? Is their mascot a ghost or something?" Hallie said.

"No, they are the Ravens, or was it the Crows?" Mr. Long said, utterly confussed. "Oh well. Oh! And did I mention, Grandpa is moving with us!"

"Aw Man!" was all Jake could say.


	3. Danny Phantom

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all sitting in class, listening to Mr. Lancer drone on about the Gettysburg Address and how it changed what the Revolutionary War was about, when the principal walked in followed by a new girl that had black hair that went to the middle of her back and was wearing a blood red mini skirt with black leggins that ended just abover her knees, a blood red tube top this a black leather jacket over it, and black combat boots with red knee highs.

When Danny saw her, like all the other guys, his jaw dropped. Sam just laughed as all the other girls glared at the new girl.

**_I know it is really short but that is all I can think of for this chapter...  
sorry..._**


	4. Kim Possible Pt 2

"Whay exactly are we moving?" Kim asked her parents.

"Because, the hospital in Amity Park needs a Brain surgen," said Ms. Dr. Possible.

"And the need my number crunching ability," said Mr. Stoppable.

"I heard there were a ton of ghosts in Amity Park!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah! Then even have their own local ghost hunting Family, the Fentons!" Tim agreed as they ran off to their room to go to the Fenton's web site.

"Oh great. The Tweebs are going to have a field day," Kim muttered under her breath.

"Hey, at least we get to stay together," Ron said enthusiasticly, with Rufas agreeing with him.

"Oh, all right," Kim sighed.

**_All the chapters are going to be short because I will be posting two or three at a time..._**


	5. ADJL Part 2 & Danny Phantom Part 2

ADJL Part 2

"I can't believe you have to move Jakey," Trixy said the next day after school.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna do the whole dragon thing?" Spud asked.

"I'm still gonna be in america, and it shouldn't be a big problem since the Hunts clan is gone," Jake said sadly then went home to pack.

Danny Phantom Part 2

After school Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to the Nasty Burger. When they sat down with their orders they started to talk about the new student.

"Isn't that new girl something?" Danny said.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "You are so lucky that Lancer put her next to you. I would give up on all electronics just for a chance to talk to her."

"You two are so pathetic," Sam said taking a bite out of her tofu berger. "Besides," she continued after swallowing, "she's a goth. Not to mention you know nothing about her."

"That doesn't matter," said Paulina, walking over to their table. "The entire football team has their eyes on that new girl. She'll be going out with one of them by the end of the week."

"That's not going to happen. And this new girl has a name you know! It's Kali," said the new girl, standing behind Paulina.

"Really? I thought Mr. Lancer said it was Kalina," Sam said.

"Yeah, well I go by kali for short," Kali explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amity Park One Week Later**

"I can't believe how many new students have got this past week," Danny said to his friends as they sat in their usual spot at the Nasty Burger. "First Kali then that Asian kind then that girl and guy who moved from the same place at the same time. I don't know why but I get a feeling something is going to go down in Amity Park soon."

"I think you're over thinking things, Danny," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I never thought I would hear myself say that."

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind Danny. "What are you all talking about?" Kali sat down next to Danny and looked at the three people she had come to know vaguely over the past week.

"Nothing really, just how weird it is to get so many new kids in the same week," Tucker said, a puppy dog look in his eyes. He could not get over the fact of how much he still liked her. Danny had gotten over his crush on Kali after a few days of getting turned down, but Tucker was determined.

"Cool. I guess it is kind of weird. I mean, how often is it that a huge rush of new kids transfers to a small town in the middle of no where." Kali stared into space pondering this.

As they sat there, Jake and Haley walked into the fast food joint arguing, as was usual since they had moved to the small town.

"I don't care if Gramps says you're better! I still have more experience then you do!" Jake snapped at his little sister. "I am the eldest and that makes me the one!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it! Just admit that I would make a better one then you!" Haley snapped back.

"Um, guys, do you really think that you should be discussing this here?" Kali called over to them. She laughed and shook her head as the two siblings looked over her in surprise.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Sam asked, making sure not to make eye contact with Jake.

"It's nothing important," Kali said quickly. "Just the usual sibling rivalry between those two. I really don't think you want to get involved."

"And yet you know what it is they are arguing about? What's the deal Kali? What aren't you telling us?" Danny asked.

Before Kali had time to think up a decent excuse Kim and Ron walked in and bumped right into Jake and Haley who were still standing just inside the doorway. "Do you mind?" Ron asked without realizing who it was.

"Oh, sorry Ron, Kim," Jake said stepping out of the way.

"It's fine. But next time I suggest you don't stop in the doorway of a popular restraint, you know, for safety reasons," Kim said smirking.

"Well, it seems like the whole new kid crew is here," Paulina said snidely from behind Danny. "Hard to believe that so many new kids came in such a short amount of time and not a single one of you is even the slightest bit cool. Kali would have been if it weren't for the fact that she hangs around with you losers."

"Oh, just shut up Paulina, no one cares what you think of them. You are the only person you cares about status in this entire town, so just get over yourself," Kali sighed, rolling her eyes. Paulina couldn't understand what she had just heard. No one had ever stood up to her like that before. She stormed out of the restaurant, shoving Ron and Kim out of her way.

"Very nice, Kali," Sam said, giving her a high five. "I don't think I've ever seen her that pissed off before."


End file.
